


Skating Circles (Around My heart)

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Hakyeon takes Sanghyuk ice-skating and cuteness ensues.





	Skating Circles (Around My heart)

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, this is one of my favorite things i have ever written. cause i am so weak for Sanghyuk. 
> 
> a big thank you to andi for making me feel good about how cute this is.

Hakyeon twirled around Sanghyuk, his skates gliding gracefully against the ice as Sanghyuk glared at him. “Come on Hyogi! It’s not that hard, see!”

Sanghyuk huffed, glaring at Hakyeon as he tried his best to balance himself. He had thought Hakyeon had been joking when he had invited him to go ice skating as a date. Sanghyuk had never felt the need to try and balance on ice while moving, let alone trying to do it while on two thin blades.

“That’s easy for you to say, you’ve done this before!”

Sanghyuk wobbled unsteadily, throwing his arms out to his sides in an attempt to keep himself upright.

Hakyeon chuckled, reaching out to steady Sanghyuk with his hands on his waist. “Here, let me help.”

Sanghyuk blushed, pressing his face into his scarf to cover up his face as Hakyeon glided in front of him. “Hyung this is embarassing, what if I fall and everyone laughs?”

“No one will care if you fall!” Hakyeon smiled, making Sanghyuk’s heart flutter in his chest. “Besides, everyone falls their first time.”

Hakyeon took both of Sanghyuk’s hands in his own, pushing himself backwards and pulling Sanghyuk with him slowly.

Sanghyuk stumbled slightly, but managed to stay standing upright as he held onto Hakyeon’s hands tightly. “Did you fall your first time ice skating?”

Hakyeon laughed, shaking his head as he continued to pull Sanghyuk in small circles. “Well, no. But I was also a dancer at the time so my balance was better than most people’s.”

Sanghyuk whined as Hakyeon moved his hands to wrap around Sanghyuk’s wrists for more support. “That doesn’t make me feel better about this!”

“You’re doing great though!” Hakyeon smiled in encouragement, pulling Sanghyuk a little bit faster around the ice. “Do you want to try on your own now?”

Sanghyuk nodded, despite the jolt of panic that went through his body as he felt Hakyeon loosen his grip on him.

Hakyeon let go, circling around till he was next to Sanghyuk, instead of in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Hakyeon said, reaching for Sangyuk’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

The feeling was slightly off, since both of them were wearing gloves. Sanghyuk could still feel the warmth of Hakyeon’s hand in his though, and it was comforting to know that Hakyeon was next to him.

Sanghyuk held tightly to his hand, his legs feeling unsteady as he slowly moved forward. “Just don’t let go okay.”

Hakyeon rubbed his thumb over the back of Sanghyuk’s hand as they moved along on the ice. “I won’t.”

They made their way around the ice rink slowly. Sanghyuk feeling more confident as they made an entire loop around the rink without falling.

Sanghyuk stumbled a few times, but each time Hakyeon had held him up, making sure to tell him he was doing great and boosting his confidence.

“See!” Hakyeon smiled, looping his arm through Sanghyuk’s. “I told you this would be fun! And you’re doing much better than I thought you would!”

Sanghyuk continued to push himself forward, only a little wobbly on his skates now. “So you were expecting me to be awful and fall on my ass?”

Hakyeon laughed, the sound echoing around them lightly. “I told you, everyone falls their first time! But that doesn’t mean you’re bad at it. It just takes some getting used to is all.”

Sanghyuk bumped his shoulder into Hakyeon’s playfully, a small smile on his face as two little kids flew past them while laughing. “Maybe one day I’ll be as good as you hyung.”

Hakyeon laughed, letting go of Sanghyuk’s arm as he started circling around him again. It made Sanghyuk dizzy to try and watch as Hakyeon skated literal circles around him. “Don’t hold your breath kid, I’ve been doing this for years!”

Sanghyuk was slightly worried that he was going to fall now that Hakyeon wasn’t holding onto him and keeping him stable as he moved. Sanghyuk found that he could glide slowly as long as he didn’t try to move his feet too far at once. And he was actually starting to enjoy himself, if solely for the reason that Hakyeon looked so happy to be there.

The smile on Hakyeon’s face was so bright and carefree, Sanghyuk couldn’t help but laugh as he got up the courage to go faster.

He held his arms out just slightly as he followed Hakyeon around the skating rink. Sanghyuk felt like he was finally getting the hang of it, his legs no longer feeling like they were going to fall out from underneath him as he moved.

He looked up to tell Hakyeon that he was really glad he had brought him just in time to see the look of fear on Hakyeon’s face, right before he fell and landed on his butt.

Sanghyuk tried to stop himself as quickly and gracefully as possible, not wanting to end up like Hakyeon on the ground, who was looking up at him with an extremely shocked expression. “Hyung! Are you okay?”

Sanghyuk wobbled slightly as he tried not to laugh, but the look on Hakyeon’s face was too funny. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked up at Sanghyuk, his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

Hakyeon tried to get back up, pressing his hand to the ice, only to slip again. This time falling flat on his back with his arms spread out behind him.

Sanghyuk tried so hard not to laugh, but the sound that came out of Hakyeon’s mouth was too much for him. “You should see the look on your face!”

Hakyeon groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he started at Sanghyuk in disbelief. “You brat, help me up!”

Sanghyuk continued to laugh, reaching out to help Hakyeon up. “It’s okay hyung, everyone falls!”

Hakyeon scoffed at Sanghyuk as he reached for his hand, pulling on it until Sanghyuk was in his lap, a look of complete shock on his face.

Sanghyuk whined, his face inches from Hakyeon’s. “What was that for?”

“But Sanghyuk, everyone falls!” Hakyeon laughed, leaning forward to kiss Sanghyuk on the mouth quickly. “Plus, you look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Sanghyuk blushed again, but this time didn’t try to hide it. “Yeah well, you’re cute when you’re having fun.”

Sanghyuk stuck his tongue out at Hakyeon, laughing as he pressed his lips to Hakyeon’s again.

He was really glad Hakyeon had brought him ice skating.


End file.
